


Mama Say Yes

by Astoria Gracewell (arh581958)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Asking Permission, Fluff, Getting mom's consent, M/M, Motherly love, Smut, asking maryse permission, magbus being honest, marrying alec, proposal, vulnerable magnus, vulnerable maryse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Astoria%20Gracewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short FLUFF story. Magnus invites Maryse to his apartment where asks permission to marry Alec.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama Say Yes

Magnus Bane was nervous.

He sat on the plush sofa unable to find a comfortable position despite it thick green cushions. He leaned back, elbows resting on its back, and feet firmly planted on the ground. No, that wasn't it. He shifted, opting to lie sideways with his head propped on one elbow. No, that wasn't it either. He flopped on his stomach, using his arms as a pillow. Still, nothing. He jumped off, nearly stepping on the Chairman's tail. The feline gave him a warning look before running off.

The buzzer rang and he nearly tripped himself on the new faux fur rug he had summoned this morning. He pressed the blue button and a video of a woman appeared on the screen. He had updated his intercom system months ago, getting tired of saying "WHO DARES TO DISTURB THE HIGH WARLOCK OF BROOKYN?" over and over again. Now it had video and he can instantly see who actually dares to disturb him. He pressed the green button and let her in.

"Maryse" he greeted as the figure from earlier entered his apartment. She closed the door with the heel of her boot behind her. She wore a long wool sweater in the colour of blue-grey, dark coloured jeans, black suede high-heel boots, and a multi-coloured stripped scarf. Her long black hair was pulled back in a high pony tail near the crown of her head. She strode inside and sat down on one of the purple couch without so much as a second glace towards him.

"Would you like to come in? Yes, that would be lovely. You're welcome. Come right in like you own the place. " he mumbled under his breath. "Pompous Nephilim."

"I do not make it my habit of answering house calls." She finally spoke, shedding her gloves and placing it on her lap. "But you said it was about my son. What is so important that you couldn't drop by the Institute?"

"Because Alec is in the Institute right now and I highly doubt that you would agree to meet somewhere else. You and I make a very odd couple for social calls--you look old enough to be my mother. No offense, dear, being a warlock has it's perks. Did you know how easily his clear blue eyes can turn green with jealousy? I've had enough of that, thank you very much." said Magnus. He rubbed his hands together, took a deep breath, and nervously scratched his ear before talking. "I talked to Robert..."

Maryse  just gave him an expression which said _go on_. Or maybe he was reading her wrong? He continued either way.

"I went to see him in Idris." He let down the Chairman.

"How does this relate to Alec?"

"Shhh" Magnus shushed, plating a shaky finger to his lips. "Iaskedtomarryalec"

"Sorry, what?"

"I asked permission to marry Alec."

"Oh" said Maryse, clearly in shock. She had not expected that the warlock be so bold as to go and face her ex-husband (and Shadowhunter Inquisitor) for permission. She expected to be told the news after the engagement but this--this was new. "And what did Robert say?"

"He said yes."

She choked. She dropped the cooking she was eat and scrambled to the hot beverage in front of her. She gulped it down then spat it out as soon as possible--her tongue scorched by the temperature. The faux fur rug under her feet was ruined by vomit. "He said--he agreed?" She stuttered out, more affected by the information rather than her reddened flesh. If Maryse initial reaction was shock, it now turned into astonishment-slash-wonder.

Magnus raised one hand and made an X-mark over heart. "Scout's honour."

Maryse blinked, more than once. When she finally regained her composure, she took the cup from the table and held it more firmly. Very slowly she took a second sip and looked like she was struggling for words internally. "How did you get him to agree?"

"Well, dear, it's a little thing called honesty. I find it works effectively in certain circumstances."

"Robert wouldn't--I never thought that--I didn't think he would come around." She glanced over at Magnus and saw his downcast eyes staring holes into his fidgeting hands, playing with a small blue glow that resembled portal water. "What.did.you.say?"

"The truth."

"The truth? Seriously, warlock, do you expect me to believe that?"

"It's Magnus. What is it with you? Can't you say a simple name? It's not hard, easy enough for Nephilim to say. It's a two-syllabi word: mag-nus. M-A-G-N-U-S. You know I am awfully serious about marrying Alec. You should practice saying my name."

"Magnus" she repeated the name, testing the way it sounded coming from her lips.

"That's better, Maryse."

"Okay, _Magnus_. I am not stupid. Do you really, as honest as a Downworlder can get, expect me to believe that you just told Robert---the truth?"

"This _downworlder_ plans to marry your son. Name-calling isn't very fun. It will make all the family gatherings awkward. It builds--ugh, what is that word? Oh yes! Animosity. Now that's certainly not healthy for keeping family relationships."

Maryse inhaled deeply. She tenderly rubbed a hand on the back of her neck like she was sorting out some imaginary kink. "I---I didn't mean to be rude." she sighed. "Now will you tell me how you convinced my ex-husband?"

"I--I actually don't know." There she goes with the eyebrows again "Look. I really don't remember what I said. I remember getting angry and scolding him like a pathetic little child. (inhales deeply). Look, it's better if we do it like this--ask me"

"Ask you what?"

"Ask me if I love your son."

Maryse scoffed. "We both know the answer to that. You and I wouldn't even be here if you didn't love him. This conversation wouldn't even be happening."

"Ughhhh" Magnus buried his face into his palm. "Throw me a bone here, woman. It's hard enough trying to be civil, let alone be honest with you. Because quite frankly you've never shown me any incentive to. Just ask me. Ask me if I love Alec."

"Why are you telling me all this? You already got your blessing from the head of the Lightwood family. I do not see the point of my consent in this matter."

"Because you're his mother. I need--no, it's I want--I want your permission as much as I want Robert's. It's important to me and it's important to Alec because he loves you, respects you, and would never do anything that would crush you. Alec will never marry me if it meant severing all ties with his family. Neither will I ever force him to sever his ties with you. We have maybe fifty or sixty good years and I want to fill those years with happiness."

"You already crushed his heart once."

"Yes, I did. I was a bigoted idiot who failed to see the preciousness right in front of me. I hurt Alec. I hurt him really bad. There is not a day that does by that I wish I hadn't done it. If only I listened, if only I had just given him time to explain, if only I trusted him as much as I said I did, I would never have broken his heart."

"What's to say you won't do it again?"

"Maryse, I have lived for a hundred years. I've had my heartbroken more times than the number of demons you've killed. I have loved and I have lost love but none like this--none in the way I love Alexander. I will never break his heart again even if he might break mine. This slow beating heart of mine belongs to him. I--there won't be a next time or a next love. Alec is the only future I see."

"Why him? Like you said, hundreds of years. Why my baby boy?"

"Because he's special."

"He's just a boy!"

Magnus threw his hands up in frustration. "What is it with you Lightwoods? What is your problem? Why can't you all see that Alexander _is_ special? He's like a jeremejevite that hides away in a sea of aquamarine. I've been alive to many, many years but never have a met someone like Alec. He's the fatal combination of humble but brave. He would do absolutely anything for anyone of you--yet Shadowhunters have done nothing but shun he's very existence."

Maryse stopped and looked at him with contemplation. "You realize what you are asking me to consent to?"

"I am asking you for his--no, our--happiness."

Maryse slowly shook her head. "If--If I consent to this, I consent to killing off the Lightwood line. Just like the name Trueblood died when I married Robert. When Isabelle marries, she take her husband's name. Then that is the end of our line, the Lightwood line. You and Alec will never have children."

"But what if we do?"

"Excuse me?" She bit out with shock.

Magnus idly played with his hands but didn't meet her eyes. "If he wants to... we can always adopt."

"You raise a child? What do you know of raising children, you're a warlock."

"Yes, my childhood wasn't perfect but Alec's was. You and Robert loved him--still love him. You both raised him well-enough that he became who he is. I've seen how he loves and takes care of his siblings, putting them constantly before himself. I won't ask you or Robert to be away from him. He still has you. Maybe you can teach him."

There was a bitter smile of her face. "But it will not be the same. Blood will not be ours."

"I've thought about that. If Alec ever wants children, real children from his own bloodline, I--I'm willing to give it to him. He can surrogate. He can plant his seed within a consenting female then we can raise it together. I wouldn't do that to his child--our child. I would accept it like it was mine own. Maryse, can't you see? I--I will do anything to make him happy. I will not steal away the joys of parenthood from him. If Alec accepts, I will give him anything that he wishes for."

"The Clave will never accept it."

"Then change the covenant. Times are changing. There are more Shadowhunters in this new generation line Alec and Aline. Stop making it taboo. Do it for your children. Those two were brave enough to come out but what about the others? How many more Nephilim are hiding who they are from fear of getting stripped? This isn't just about Alec and I. It's about every single Shadowhunter that is different."

A pregnant silence settle around them. The defending sound of calm that did nothing to appease Magnus' nerves. Maryse face was stoic as ever. He tried hard to search her eyes. They were blue, like Alec's but a darker--less innocent shade. She gave no inclination to move. The clock's infernal ticking steadily grew louder in his ears.

"He's just a boy. He's barely twenty." There was no accusation in her tone. It was said like she was reciting the alphabet.

"He's an adult by your laws."

"But what if he declines."

Magnus' cat-like eyes narrowed. What would he do? He never bothered to think of the negative before. He was just too confident that Alec would say yes. But what if he didn't?  He inwardly bit his lip. That was an outcome he was unprepared for. "Then I will wait. This life is without it's perks if I cannot wait for him. Maryse, I am immortal. My time will never run out. I will wait and I will stay beside him even without marriage between us if he will have me. Whether he declines or he accepts, my feelings will not falter."

Maryse put down her cup. "Magnus, what I see in you was something I saw in myself. But Alec, Alec is very much like his father. There is no certainty how long his feelings will last. What would you do is his changes? Like you said, we Nephilim are corruptible."

"Then--then, I will disappear if he no longer wants me. If it's easier that way, I will go away. But Maryse, know this, Alec will never leave my heart. He will stay as a memory that I will cherish for the rest of my days. He will be a love lost but one I will not regret."

"I think I see now how you convinced Robert." she said, standing up. "You are right Magnus. We do not see beyond statistics and numbers. Countless times, Alec has opted to protect rather than kill. I admit that sometimes I forget this. Being a Shadowhunter, this how we were raised. But I can see it; I see the light in his eyes when he walks into the Institute every morning. I notice the bounce in his step and the blush on his cheeks whenever he suggests that we call for your services. Haven't you realized by now that the NY Concave only asks for you?"

Magnus scoffed. "I thought it was because I gave you a discount."

"No" Maryse shook her head. "Alec is like me too in many ways. That is his means of showing how much he trusts you to keep them all safe. We both know Catarina is better at healing. I don't let my children's boyfriends come on a regular basis. I think you know what I'm saying."

Magnus' head perked up, attempting to catch her eyes. "Do you mean---?"

"If it is Alec's wish, I will not refuse." She closed their distance in two elegant strides. One of her hands clutched the collar of Magnus' shirt. "But heed this warning, Magnus Bane, hurt by baby boy again and I will personally hunt you down to kill you, Clave and Accords be damned. You have not seen _this mother's_ wrath." Then she was out the door before Magnus' could even react.

He collected himself in time to scramble over the intercom and yell "See you soon, _mama_!"  with a triumphant grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me your prompts here: http://arh-fanfiction.tumblr.com/


End file.
